


How Are Your Leaders Chosen?

by HedaTheCommander



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clarke, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Reincarnation, The 100 - Freeform, death is not the end, in another life, lexa - Freeform, may we meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaTheCommander/pseuds/HedaTheCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa die in a battle with the Ice Nation. They reunite in Purgatory and discover that their souls will always come back to one another. They spend their lives reincarnated. Sometimes they meet, sometimes they don't, and sometimes they find each other in the most unexpected forms. In the end, though, Clarke and Lexa will always meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Are Your Leaders Chosen?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had for a one shot that's been stuck in my head for a while now (meaning I was listening to "Heaven" by Troye Sivan last week and the idea popped up into my head). I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine, apologies in advance. If you like this, please check out some of my other works. I am currently working on some other ideas but I want to have them fully complete before I upload them. Clexa is endgame to me, always will be. RIP Lexa.

They were ready when the Ice Nation attacked. The thirteen clans had lived two blissful years under the reign of Heda before they got word that the Azgeda were planning to overthrow the Commander and make their king the "rightful" leader of the nations. Lexa spent hours in the War Room, planning meetings, organizing strategies, and sometimes sneaking in quickies with Clarke. The blonde had been good to her. After they got over the whole "commander of death" situation, and Lexa threw a spear through the heart of Nia, Clarke healed more than just the wound on her hand. They fell into a rhythm as easy as breathing. Lexa was guarded, and over-protective, and very, very stubborn, but Clarke understood. Their relationship had to be kept secret, after what happened to Costia neither Clarke nor Lexa was going to let that happen again, but that didn't stop Lexa drowning in the river of Clarke's blue eyes. Clarke had to go back to Camp Jaha to maintain order and lead her people, alongside Bellamy. Octavia and Lincoln had opted to stay with the people of Trikru, but since the clans had free reign and peace among each other, everyone was allowed to travel amongst themselves and live where they wanted. Relationships among different clans became commonplace, and Octavia often boasted that she was the leader of the "clan baby boom" movement. Clarke and Lexa often snuck out of their dwellings and met halfway during the night. They talked about their days, traded cultures, made love. Happiness was met throughout the clans welcomingly, or so they thought.  
The war was staged on the land of the Horse Clan. It was the middle of the two opposing territories, and the perfect sight for a battle showdown. The horse village was surrounded by thick, lush woods. The trees were only twice the size of the buildings, but their greenary and strong branches made the perfect place for spies and archers to perch. The grass was smooth and trimmed. A big clearing stood out in the center of the village. Around it, houses were built from colonial brick, and barns were made from the finest timber they could find. The horse clan had plenty of unconventional weapons, but the clans that stood by them in the fight all had their own specialized weapons and they clearly outnumbered the Ice Nation and the two other clans that had sided with them.  
Trikru and Skaikru stood on the front lines on the day of the attack. Trikru had the best trained warriors and Skaikru had the most efficient weapons. Blue eyes met green in a knowing look as the Ice Nation approached the opposite side of the battlefield and fell into formation. The Ice king sounded the war horn and the two armies charged. Arrows shot out from the trees, killing some of the Ice Nation's front line.  
Blood spilled from the bodies, soaking the grass in permanent stains and puddles. Warriors dueled and swords were merciless.  
Lexa circled the Ice king in her crouched stance, hand gripped firmly around her sword.  
"You silly girl, you should've killed me when you had the chance," the Ice king laughed maliciously.  
Lexa met every swing of his sword until a flash of blonde hair caught her eye. Clarke's body dropped to the ground and her eyes went lifeless.  
"NO!" Lexa shouted. The piercing tip of the Ice king's sword slowly pushed through her armor less chest and Lexa's heart stopped beating as her body fell to the ground with tears coating its cheeks. 

She was in a place of never ending white all around her. Her feet were bare and she was in a simple yellow summer dress. Frantic green eyes surveyed her empty surroundings.  
"Where am I?" she murmured to herself.  
"Purgatory," the voice shrugged from behind her.  
Lexa spun dizzily on her feet at the sound of the familiar voice. There Clarke stood, in the same yellow dress, hair falling beautifully over her shoulders in small ringlets.  
"Clarke?" Lexa whispered unsure.  
"It's me, love," Clarke smiled. "We're real you know, you can touch me," Clarke spoke softly.  
Lexa took a step forward, but hesitated. Clarke watched patiently, a small teasing smile gracing her lips. Lexa walked slowly with her hand held out until her fingers came in contact with Clarke's cheek.  
She gasped at the warmth of her lover's face. Clarke just smiled reassuringly before Lexa launched herself into the blonde's arms.  
"I thought I lost you," Lexa sobbed, "I saw you on the battlefield and you were dead and I thought I was never going to see you again. Dammit Clarke I was so fucking scared. Never do that to me again, do you hear me? You can't leave me. You just can't," Lexa sobbed, hitting Clarke's shoulders angrily.  
"I will never leave you Lexa. We are soulmates. No matter where we go or what lives we live, together or separate, I will always come back to you," Clarke said squeezing the brunette's waist.  
Lexa pulled back and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.  
"I love you so much," she whispered.  
"I love you, too," Clarke replied, taking Lexa's hand in her own and giving it a comforting squeeze.  
Lexa stared unbashfully at Clarke. "I can't believe you're real," she stated in awe. "What even is this place?" Lexa asked.  
"I think it's called Purgatory. I learned about it on the Ark in my Anatomy and Beyond class."  
"Anatomy and Beyond?" Lexa snorted.  
"Oh hush," Clarke poked her playfully in the ribs, "I think my professor was secretly obsessed with Buzz Lightyear," the blond shrugged.  
"Buzz. . . Lightyear?" Lexa's nose crinkled in confusion.  
"I'll tell you about it later," Clarke laughed. "Anyway, when you're body dies in the life you were in, the soul is returned to the sky. That's the myth, anyway, so far the first part is right. You are kept in Purgatory in a yellow dress for girls, yellow shirt and boxers for men, and the council decides whether or not you go to Heaven or Hell. If you get into Heaven, your clothes will turn white, but if you have to go to Hell, your clothes turn red. Once the opportunity presents itself, your soul is returned to Earth when a new body is ready to take on your spirit. And the process repeats. In every life you will either meet your soul mate or you will not, sometimes the time doesn't sync up, so you will live your life feeling as if you are not complete, but once you die you will either return to Heaven or Hell and be greeted by your soulmate, or live without them until their body releases them and you reunite back in the sky. You will always return to the happiest form of your first life in Purgatory. For me and you, in Heaven or Hell we will always meet as Lexa and Clarke, as healthy twenty-two and twenty year olds who love each other more than their hearts ever thought could exist," Clarke explained.  
Lexa listened fascinated. She would always return to Clarke, and Clarke would always return to her. In the end, that was all she ever needed.  
She swept Clarke up on her tip toes by the small of her back and kissed her passionately. The blonde eagerly obliged, bodies molding together and lips dancing against one another with familiarity. Clarke tasted like home.  
"What do we do now?" Lexa asked breathlessly.  
"Now," Clarke shrugged, "We wait."  
"We wait?" Lexa raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, Lexa, we wait," Clarke chuckled. "You were never one for patience," she mumbled under her breath.  
Lexa sighed.  
"Hey, I don't make the rules. We must've done some pretty debatable things if it takes a long time for our decision to be reached. The council must weigh the courses of our lives and decide if our actions are worthy of Heaven or Hell. The process is different for everyone. We've done a lot of horrible things, Lex. We've also done a lot of amazing things and saved many lives. Just relax, baby, I can think of plenty of ways to pass the time," Clarke finished, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
Lexa's eyes turned a darker shade of green that Clarke knew all too well: lust. Lexa's plump pink lips pressed against hers greedily in an open mouth kiss. Her teeth tugged against Clarke's lower lip, drawing a moan from the blonde. She sucked at Clarke's pulse point, leaving a hickey that faded back into the color of her skin.  
"What the fuck was that?" Lexa jumped back.  
"It's okay, sweetheart," Clarke cooed reaching back out. "There is no pain in Heaven or Purgatory. Only pleasure," Clarke husked.  
Her body found its way back on Lexa's as they kissed. Strong tan hands were grazing up and down her thighs underneath the dress. Lexa moaned into the kiss as Clarke's hands began to fondle her breasts above the yellow fabric. Lexa's right rubbed against the outside of Clarke's wet underwear. The blonde gasped at the contact against her bundle of nerves. Lexa's other hand held her hip steady, knowing Clarke would be a bucking, quivering mess soon enough. She bit her lip as Lexa's confident fingers slid beneath her panties and began stroking through her folds.  
"You feel so good, baby," Clarke purred.  
Lexa just closed her eyes and kissed her again as she slid two fingers into Clarke's welcoming heat. The blonde groaned into the kiss with the feeling of Lexa's fingers inside of her. Lexa's other hand wrapped around Clarke's waist as her fingers pumped in and out expertly of Clarke's opening and the blonde rolled her hips to meet her thrusts.  
"I'm so close, Lexa," she whimpered into the brunette's shoulder.  
A loud, masculine voice cleared his throat a few feet away from the horny women.  
Lexa growled as she looked at the man and Clarke turned her head to see what the commotion was but neither broke their position.  
"My apologies, ladies. But the council wishes to see you now," he spoke calmly. His deep black hair was spiked shortly at the forehead. His black clothes contrasted against his milky skin. He was thin but muscular, couldn't be more than mid-twenties. What struck the most about him was that his eyes were purely white. They had a thin black rim in a perfect circle in each of them, and dark pupils in the center but where as Lexa's eyes were green and Clarke's eyes were blue, this man had no color in his eyes, they were pure white.  
"Can you like give us a minute?" Lexa spat sarcastically.  
"Of course," the man replied, turning his back to Lexa and Clarke.  
The brunette rolled her eyes but Clarke was already tapping at her wrist, signaling for her to keep going. Clarke bit down on her lip to keep from crying out as her walls clenched around Lexa's fingers. She rode out her high and kissed Lexa, who made a show of licking the juices off her fingers as the man led them to the council.

The door was bolted shut like a chamber. It reminded them of the door to Mount Weather. Lexa gulped but Clarke just squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
Next thing they knew they were transported inside the chamber.  
"Freaky shit," Lexa whispered in awe.  
White eyes took his seat at the far left end of the table. There were ten other members of the council all situated in a semicircle, hands clasped tightly in front of them on the table, faces stoic. They wore black suits with white undershirts, men in ties and women in necklaces. White eyes was the youngest. Next to him sat a caucasion middle aged woman with brown shoulder length hair, and glimmering hazel eyes. Next to her, an older man, his angular face covered in a white beard, and striking dark blue eyes narrowed as if in thought. Down the line went a middle aged man with curly blonde hair and light blue eyes, an older woman with gray streaked hair and matching gray eyes, an African American woman with a small afro and dark pupils (she reminded them both of Indra. It was comforting but terrifying at the same time), the man in the middle had long wavy brown hair and light blue eyes. Next to him, a woman with deep red hair and green eyes dotted with hazel flecks. Number seven was a bald middle aged man. Then a woman with short blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes. Next to her, a beefy middle aged man with a buzzcut and a tattoo on his neck. Nine had long black hair and bangs. The tenth was an older black gentleman with outdated spectacles and a warm smile.  
The man in the middle spoke first. "Alexandria Marie Woods--" Clarke snorted and Lexa shot her a glare, "and Clarke Eliza Griffin, it is very rare that soulmates come to us together and give us such controversy over our decision."  
Lexa smirked knowingly and Clarke shifted impatiently on the balls of her feet.  
"However, after much argument and effective persuasion, your fate lies in the hand of. . . Heaven."  
Lexa and Clarke both let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding. White eyes stood up and walked over to them.  
"Come," he held out a hand to each of them, "there are some people who have missed you."  
They were transported to a small room just big enough for the two of them. It had a bed in the far left corner of the room with pristine white sheets. The corner opposite it had a desk. Next to that, two dressers. In the final corner of the room was a small bathroom.  
"Your loved ones will be here shortly. They will show you around and tell you everything you need to know. Until then, try to keep your hands off each other," white eyes winked and vanished in the blink of an eye.  
Lexa and Clarke walked around their new home. The sheets were the softest thing Clarke had ever felt. The drawers were empty and Clarke was just itching to get her hands on some art supplies to give the room some life.  
A knock on their door brought them out of their exploration. Clarke opened the door and tears fell from her blue eyes as Jake Griffin wrapped her up in an extremely tight hug. They held each other for a few minutes and Lexa stood awkwardly behind with her hands clasped in front of her. She recognized the blue eyes of the man as the eyes of the woman she loved and assumed this must be Clarke's father. Lexa knew Abby but she couldn't help but feel she knew the man in front of her well as Clarke talked about him all the time.  
She pulled him into the room. "Dad I missed you so much," Clarke cried.  
"I missed you too pumpkin," Jake grinned. "And who's this beautiful lady," he gestured towards Lexa.  
"Dad, this is Lexa, the love of my life," Clarke said pulling him to the brunette. "And Lexa, this is my dad, Jake Griffin."  
"Nice to meet you," Lexa smiled politely and stuck her hand out to shake.  
What she wasn't expecting was for Jake to sweep her up in a hug and suggest, "You can call me dad if you would like, Lexa. We're family now."  
Lexa relaxed into the hug when Clarke started chuckling and her laughter was infectious.  
"I heard my chess player came back to get her ass whipped," Wells teased playfully as he entered the room.  
"Wells!" Clarke screeched and launched herself into to man's open arms.  
"Hey now, the party has officially arrived," Anya announced smugly as she sauntered into the room.  
Lexa stood rooted in her place, jaw open as a slightly younger version of the woman who once trained her walked smirking towards her.  
"Anya?" she gasped.  
"In the flesh, my second. Is that any way to greet your mentor, warrior?" she mocked.  
Lexa threw her arms around the taller woman and hugged her close.  
"You've gone soft on me Woods," Anya clicked her tongue playfully but returned the hug nonetheless.  
"The woods clan are secretly just teddy bears under our tough skin," Gustus grinned.  
"Uncle Gus!" Lexa shouted happily and jumped into the man's arms, wrapping her legs around him like a child.  
Clarke's jaw fell open, "Uncle?" she questioned, "Lexa you never told me you were related to Gustus."  
Lexa planted her feet firmly on the ground again, she shrugged apologetically, "It never came up?" she tried sheepishly.  
Clarke grinned and shook her head, "You're lucky you're cute."  
The room chuckled and fell into an easy silence. Clarke couldn't help but look around and notice something was missing.  
"Lex, where's your parents?" she asked.  
Lexa bit her lip as her, Anya, and Gustus all avoided Clarke's gaze.  
"Well, I'm just gonna--" Anya tried to hustle out of the room but Lexa caught her wrist and held her back.  
"No, stay. It's okay," she sighed, "My parents are still alive, Clarke," she explained softly.  
The blonde's brow crinkled in confusion. Suddenly it was like no one else was in the room, it was just Clarke and Lexa in their own little world.  
"I began training to become a warrior when I was eight. My parents, my dad is a hunter and my mom is a seamstress, they knew it was my destiny to protect my people. When I was twelve I passed the commander test in school. Only a select few warriors are given this test to wage who the commander's spirit would choose as its successor. One other passed, but he was captured and turned into a reaper when we were fourteen. The commander died two years later when I was sixteen. I got to say goodbye to my parents before my Ascension Day. The commander is not allowed to have family ties. It's too painful. That is why you never knew that Gus is my uncle, we hide it well. I heard through the grapevine that my parents had a baby boy when I was ten. I never got to meet my brother," Lexa sighed.  
Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand instinctually. "Maybe one day, Lex, we won't owe anything more to our people and you will see your parents again and meet your brother. We'll be one big happy family," Clarke reassured.  
"I hope so," Lexa whispered with a grateful smile.  
"Okay," Gustus said breaking the tension, "I'm sure you two are hungry. Let's take a tour shall we?"

†

The piercing cry of the newborn filled the room. The doctors showed the proud father how to cut the umbilical cord and whisked the bloody infant away to be cleaned up and swaddled in a little pink blanket. The mother looked down with tears in her eyes as she held her child for the very first time.  
Bright blue eyes opened up to their momma and lips gargled like a fish. The mom laughed at her little miracle.  
"Do we have a name picked out, Mrs. Gretson?" The doctor asked.  
The blonde haired woman looked at her smiling husband who nodded in silent agreement.  
"Caitlyn. Caitlyn Hope," the woman smiled bigger than she had ever smiled in her life, other than her wedding day. She and her husband had been high school sweethearts and married right after graduation. The man went into the army, and the woman persued her dream of going to college and becoming an art teacher. The husband had just returned from his third tour, vowing to stay home for good when he found out that his wife was two months pregnant. They were thirty four, and they accepted that this would be their only child after so many complications and now their age. They would love her unconditionally. They would kiss her scraped knees when she fell off her bike trying to learn how to ride. They would teach her that bullying isn't right when she punched a kid for calling her stupid in the third grade. They would accept her sexuality in eighth when she came home freaking out because she kissed a girl at the school dance and she liked it but she also thought that boy in her science class was cute. They would smile and share a knowing look as their baby girl face timed them from college and gushed about a girl she met in library with a heavenly laugh and the greenest eyes she has ever seen. 

Caitlyn gripped the strap of her backpack as she wandered around the empty library trying to find the perfect place to study. She found a girl in the back corner of the room between two medical shelves. Out of the whole empty library, she sat down at a comfortable distance from the girl and began to pull out her textbooks. The brunette in the isle had her head buried in a textbook. She was highlighting furiously and scribbling notes in the margin of her paper. She glanced up briefly to see a blonde about her age sit down a few feet away and begin to pull books out of her backpack. She turned the volume of her music up a notch and returned her attention back to the paper in her lap.  
It was around one in the morning when the brunette cursed and the blonde head glanced up to see the girl running a frustrated hand through her hair.  
"Hey," she turned to the blonde, "Do you have a phone charger on you?" she asked.  
Wow, those eyes thought Caitlyn.  
Wow, those eyes thought Lana.  
"Uh yeah," the blonde hid her blush by digging through her backpack to pull out the chord, "Here you go," she said handing it over.  
"Thanks, I owe you big time," the brunette smiled.  
"How about coffee?" Caitlyn asked.  
The brunette was caught off guard, "uh y-yeah, okay sure, coffee," she agreed.  
"Great," the blonde smiled, she began to pack up her stuff and slid her phone over to the other girl, "Put your number in. I have to go but you can return my phone charger to me tomorrow when we meet again," she winked.  
The brunette blushed and typed her number with the name "Library Girl". Their fingers grazed when Lana handed the phone back. The blonde's breath hitched and the brunette's heart skipped a beat. 

Caitlyn held the door open for the brunette as she led her into her favorite cafe on campus. It smelled like fresh baked chocolate chip muffins and coffee.  
"I think this is the best coffee I've ever had," the brunette said as she sat down and took her first sip.  
"Yeah," Caitlyn agreed, "It's my favorite place on campus. A little out of the way but totally worth it. I can't live without my morning coffee."  
"Same. How did you find out about this place anyway?" the brunette moaned appreciatively as her taste buds met warm chocolate in her mouth.  
The blonde chuckled amusingly and slid a napkin over to the hungry brunette. She wiped her face sheepishly and signaled for the girl to continue with her answer.  
"I came out her to paint the lake one day and saw the little shop out of the corner of my eye. What drew me in was the quaintness of the place. It's homey," she smiled at the memory.  
"Are you an art major?" the brunette asked.  
"No, art minor. I'm majoring in sports medicine. I want to be a physical therapist," Caitlyn explained.  
The brunette nodded, "Yeah, I'm a nursing major myself, concentration in pediatrics."  
"I can see that," Caitlyn smiled, "You just look like you would be good with kids."  
"Thank you," she blushed.  
"You know I never did get your name, Library Girl," Caitlyn probed.  
The brunette blushed even more, "Lana. My name is Lana West."  
"Lana West," Caitlyn rolled around her tongue, "Suits you. Pretty name for a pretty girl."  
"You're quite the charmer Miss Caitlyn," Lana mused.  
"I'm no Romeo," Caitlyn laughed. "I'd like to paint you sometime," she blurted.  
Lana raised an eyebrow, "You want to paint me?" she asked in doubt.  
The blonde nodded sheepishly. "Yeah I just mean that you'd look beautiful on my canvas. . . not that you're not beautiful as is, because you are definitely beautiful, gorgeous even, but I understand if you're not comfortable with that you don't have to I don't want you to think--"  
"Hey, it's okay," Lana said placing a hand on the brunette's arm, "We have to see each other again anyway, I forgot your phone charger," she frowned apologetically.  
"It's okay," Caitlyn waved her off, "I have another one at my dorm anyway. I'd say this was just a ploy to get me to see you again, hmm?" she teased.  
"You are very much worth seeing," the brunette murmured truthfully.  
Caitlyn grinned. She watched as the brunette ate her muffin and she sipped her coffee. She sighed when she noticed the time and informed Lana that she would be late for her class if she didn't leave now. The brunette understood, she promised she would get Caitlyn her phone charger back but the blonde just kissed her on the cheek and bounded out the door.  
Caitlyn never did get her phone charger back. And the name in her contact list remained Library Girl. And if she secretly shed a happy tear when the phone charger was chewed up because Lana insisted they get a puppy when their kids begged, she would never admit it. 

†

Lexa met her in purgatory with tears and a fierce embrace. "I'm so glad you're home," she whispered.  
"Me too," Clarke said through her own tears.  
Lana had died at 89 through natural causes. Caitlyn didn't die until she was 94. A heart attack in her sleep. They had a good life together, and Lexa and Clarke got to experience what it was like to have kids and grow old together. But nothing compared to the feeling of her Lexa in her arms.  
"Let's get you back, Clarke, someone new arrived while we were gone," Lexa smiled.  
Clarke's blue eyes lit up. She ran into her mother's arms as soon as she saw her. Abby stroked her daughter's head as they shared a tear filled reunion.  
"Baby girl I was so anxious when I got here and found out you weren't here. Your dad explained everything to me but it felt like Hell waiting for you to get back. Don't be gone so long next time," she chastised playfully.  
"Hey," Lexa whined from behind them, "Momma status does not trump soulmate status, don't you dare give her any ideas, Abby," the brunette teased.  
"Now Lexa, you know nothing could ever keep my Clarke here away from her love, she is yours and you are hers, you don't have to fight me for her affection," everyone chuckled.  
Lexa shrugged, "You're just scared cause you know I'd win," she smirked.  
Abby smacked her on the shoulder. "Let's eat, I'm sure you two are eager to have some alone time after Lexa whined for five months about how horny she was without you Clarke."  
Lexa opened her mouth in shock but Clarke just chuckled at her lover's face. Time in human years passed the same when your soul was present, but time in Heaven passed much quicker. No one aged, and time was infinite. One year in human years was only about a month in soul years.  
Clarke and Lexa wolfed down their meal as they stole glances at each other and played footsie underneath the table. No one even noticed as they practically ran out of the cafeteria and locked themselves in their room for a whole week. 

†

Lilah Woodstein was the most famous lawyer in all of New York. Her fierceness and ability to win a case rivaled Annalise Keating's in her favorite show How To Get Away With Murder. Her pantsuit was always pristine and crisp, and her hair was swept back in a slick ponytail. Today at noon she had an initial meeting with a younger client looking for a representative who could prove he got framed for the murder of his best friend.  
"Ms. Woodstein, your twelve o'clock is here," her assistance paged.  
"Thank you Bruce, send him in."  
A few minutes later the twenty four year old client stepped inside nervously. His curly blonde hair was sticking to his forehead and his frantic blue eyes were darting around the room. Lilah stood up to shake the man's hand in front of her desk.  
"Lilah Woodstein" she greeted.  
"Clark Griffis," the young man croaked out.  
"I'm straight in this lifetime?" Lexa mumbled to herself.  
"I'm sorry?" the man asked.  
"Nothing. Why don't you have a seat and tell me why you are here today?" Lilah smiled politely.  
"Right, well I think I'm being framed for murder. My best friend was stabbed last week. I was with him that night before it happened. But he was my best friend. I didn't kill him. I need you to find out who did and clear my name. Please I will never be able to get a job and I won't survive in jail," the blonde pleaded.  
Lilah narrowed her eyes and thought about whether or not she was going to take on the case.  
"Okay, I'll help you. Let me give you my address. Sunday at 8 A.M. I will introduce you to my assistants and we will solve your case, Clark. If you say you didn't do it, I believe you."  
"Thank you so much, Ms. Woodstein, you don't know how much this means to me," the blonde said, clutching the address in his hand.  
Lilah nodded once, "I will see you Sunday. My assistant can show you out if needed."  
The young man fist pumped once he shut the door to Lilah's office. His lawyer was hot, and he was going to get his named cleared. 

"Jake, Tiffany, Issac, this is Clark. Clark these are my helpers. Would you like anything to eat or drink before we start," Lilah asked.  
"Just some water please."  
"Of course. Why don't you all take a seat on the couch, I'll be back in a flash."  
"Okay, Clark, we need to know everything you know. In order for this to work, we need you to be completely honest with us, is that clear?"  
The young man nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, so every Thursday night my buddy Jonah and I would go to Drinks and Things to see the local band play because Jonah was really into music. Well I got really drunk that night so Jonah put me in a cab and warned my roommates that I was coming home smashed. Jonah stayed to see the band finish their set. He was completely sober. I briefly remember stumbling into my apartment and my roommate Brian helping me to bed after I puked all over the bathtub," Clark grimaced. "When I woke up, my head was pounding and it was almost two in the afternoon the next day. I took a cold shower to wake me up and when I walked out into the living room, my roommates were being questioned by the cops. I didn't even know what had happened. The next day I was hauled up in my room grieving when the cops barged in and arrested me on the charges of first degree murder."  
The wheels were already turning in Lilah's head.  
"Okay, first we're going to need to confirm your alibi with your roommates. We'll check footage from the bar to see that you got in the cab. Did anyone you know of have a grudge on Jonah?"  
The blonde sighed. "We were in a gang in high school. We sold drugs to help pay for my mother's medical bills. Detective Bloke helped us out, cut us a deal that if we gave up names we could walk, but it would still be on our records. We turned our acts around after that. The gang and its ring leader went to jail but they are very powerful people. Should I be worried for my own safety?" he asked.  
"We will cover all possibilities and ensure that no harm comes to you Clark. We will clear your name, I vow it," Lilah promised.

They had won the case. Lilah and her team were able to confirm Clark's alibi and prove that the man in jail had hired a hit man to wipe out the two kids. Clark was going to be placed in a safe house under the Detective's unit until the air cleared. Lilah was unwinding at her home with a glass of scotch when the doorbell rang. She peered through the peephole and was surprised to find Clark standing there with a big bouquet of flowers.  
"Clark, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in protective custody?" she seethed through her teeth, looking around to make sure no one was following the young man.  
"I snuck out. I had to see you. I can't thank you properly for everything you did for me," his cheeks were blushed from the wind chill but Lilah could tell it was more than that.  
"Come in before you freeze to death Clark," she sighed.  
The man happily stepped through the thresh hold and stood rubbing his hands while the woman found a vase for the flowers and decided whether or not she was going to call the head Detective or just drive the blonde back to hide out herself. In the end, she opted for the latter.  
"Let me make you some of my famous hot chocolate," she said as she gestured for the man to wait on the couch. He smiled appreciatively and took some time to admire the pictures on the wall as Lilah disappeared into the kitchen.  
She came back with two steaming cups and handed one over as she sat on the opposite end of the couch. His blue eyes went wide as she sipped the liquid.  
"This is amazing, what's in it?" he asked.  
"It's mint tequila hot chocolate, I learned how to make it back in my bar days," she chuckled.  
"Bars and bars, quite ironic, don't you think?" his smile was charming.  
"Well, something had to pay for law school," Lilah smiled to herself at the memory.  
She was putting the mugs in the dishwasher before she had to take Clark back to the safe house when she felt a presence beside her.  
"This week has been one of the best and worst weeks of my life," Clarke mused, "But I can't stop thinking about you, Lilah. You're gorgeous and hella determined and you did for me what no one else could. Thank you," his eyes flickered down to Lilah's lips. Lilah noticed as her eyes flickered down to Clark's.  
Their lips met in a heated kiss. Clark slammed the door to the dishwasher as he backed Lilah into it. Her hands gripped his t-shirt as he kissed down her neck, propped up on the kitchen counter. Long legs hooked around his waist and he crashed into things all over the place as he led her to the couch. He set Lilah down gently and ripped off his shirt to reveal a toned stomach and strong arms. Lilah took him in, eyes glazed over and lips swollen from kissing. His blue eyes were gentle yet primal, he wanted her, and she wanted him. His knee dug into the couch coushin between her legs as he hovered over her and pressed his lips to hers again. Lilah unbuttoned her shit and discarded it over the back of the couch. Hands unclasped her bra and tossed it aside as well. He kissed a trail down her neck and took a nipple between his teeth. Lilah arched into the touch and let out a throaty moan. She could feel Clark's bulge as her hand found his zipper. He yanked her pants and thong off in haste, his own pants falling to pool at his ankles. He squatted down in front of the woman and took in the heavenly smell of the wet sex before him. Lilah bucked into his mouth as his tongue entered her pussy and swirled around her walls. He nipped and sucked at her clit until she was coming in his mouth. Clark lapped at the woman's juices eagerly, she tasted better than any woman he had ever been with, and Clark had been with a lot of women admittedly. Lilah could tasted herself on his tongue as he crawled up her body and pulled at the waistband of his underwear with the hand that wasn't resting on her hip. Lilah gasped as his cock sprung free at full girth. He pulled Lilah towards him and hooked her ankles around his shoulder. His right hand gripped his cock as he ran it through Lilah's slick folds.  
"Is this okay?" he panted.  
She nodded biting her lip, "Yes, please Clark,"  
He sunk into her slowly and moaned as the tight warmth hugged his pulsating cock. The slaps of skin echoed through the room as Clark thrust into her at an even pace. She whimpered when he hit a particular spot and he angled her hips to keep hitting it until she came. He rode out her orgasm but then pulled out because he didn't have a condom. Lilah dropped to her knees and sucked Clark off until he came in her mouth. She swallowed the tangy warm ejaculation and slowly rose to her feet as Clark became flaccid and the sex fog in his mind cleared away.  
"I should probably get you back to the safe house," she smiled meekly.  
"Right, okay," Clark grimaced.  
They dressed in relative silence and Lilah fixed her messy hair. Clark didn't say a word as he looked out the window the entire ride. They pulled into the hidden path in the woods to the safe house as they explosion blew up Lilah's car and they burned to death quickly. 

†

"Well that sucked," Clarke chuckled as she held Lexa in the white vastness, "We only got a week together."  
"How did it feel to have a penis?" Lexa wrinkled her nose. Clarke let out a boisterous laugh as she pulled away from the hug.  
"It was weird. It's so damn sensitive. Orgasming isn't an out of body experience like it is for girls. I like my pussy better," Clarke declared.  
"I like your pussy better too baby," Lexa winked.  
"Sill a little hot and bothered from our straight heteronormative sex scene Lex?" Clarke teased.  
"You always make me hot and bothered Clarke," Lexa chuckled.  
An unfamiliar masculine voice cleared his throat from behind Clarke and Lexa. God damn it, Lexa thought, why do men always have to interrupt my purgatory time with my soulmate.  
Lexa was surprised to see that it wasn't white eyes, however. The young man couldn't have been more than eighteen. He had buzz cut brown hair and a scruffy five o clock shadow. Something in his light brown eyes though felt familiar. He took a hesitant step forward but stopped when Clarke stepped in front of Lexa protectively.  
"It's okay," he held up his hands, "I am Cadence. Cadence Woods. . . your brother."  
Lexa stepped out from behind Clarke and the blonde watched cautiously as the taller brunette walked up the gentleman and searched his brown eyes for treachery. She stepped into an unsure hug but relaxed when the man returned it and cradled her head against his chest.  
"You smell like my forest," she sighed happily and squeezed the man tighter.  
His laugh rumbled against his chest and vibrated into Lexa's ears. "Indeed, big sister, your trees always made me happiest."  
"You never met your soulmate?" Lexa gasped as she pulled back from the hug but still kept her hands on the sides of her brother's abdominal cuts.  
"No," he smiled sadly, "Maybe here someday, sis."  
Tears pooled in Lexa's eyes at the thought of dying without meeting your soulmate on the first Earth. She couldn't live without Clarke. She would be cold and heartless and empty without the happy blonde in her life.  
"Hey don't cry, Leksa, em's okay, nou tears, nou cry," he spoke in their native tongue. The moment was so beautiful Clarke was trying to keep her own tears at bay.  
"How did you die, brother?" Lexa asked.  
The young man sighed heavily, "I am very sorry, Klark Heda Kom Skaikru, but the coalition fell apart with your death. The clans resented the coalition because the Azgeda killed off some of their families and they blamed the sky people for your actions and their inability to protect our people with their guns. I was drafted into the grounder army by the new leader but I refused to fight. I heard the rumors about the peace Heda Lexa achieved with the sky people, and the love she found in their leader. I would not take the lives of innocent people, so I paid the price of mine. Aiden, the new commander, slit my throat in front of our village to make an example of me and force people into fighting for him by instilling fear into their hearts."  
"Mom and dad?" Lexa whispered through her tears.  
"Still alive and well, my dear sister, you will be reunited with them someday, when the time is right, but until then, we have twenty two years to catch up on, you can start with the story of how you and Clarke came to be," he grinned charismatically.  
Clarke came up to wrap an arm around Lexa's waist and pull the brunette into her side comfortingly as she began to tell the story of how she fell from the sky and met her soulmate for the first time.  
"You're the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive?" Clarke's voice dropped to do a perfect impression of Lexa.  
"You're the one who sent them there to kill us," Lexa mimicked Clarke, looking lovingly into those blue eyes she lived for.  
"Well shit," Cade chuckled, "Leave it to the two stubborn Commanders to find their way into each other's hearts."  
"Wouldn't have it any other way," Clarke grinned at Lexa through a kiss. 

†

Clarissa gritted her teeth as she listened to her tone deaf six year old half sister sing Frozen from the back of the car. One more year and I can move out, Clarissa repeated to herself in her head as she drove Hailey to the pet shelter against her will.  
She should've been spending her Saturday making out with her boyfriend Frank but instead, here she was, driving her six year old half sister to the pet shelter to adopt a dog because her mom and her new step dad decided it would be good for the two girls to spend some time together and learn responsibility.  
Clarissa followed begrudgingly behind as the smaller blonde ran into the pet shelter without a care. She told the woman at the desk that she wanted to look at the puppies and pulled out her phone to text Frank as the shelter lady happily led them through the kennel and explained all the dogs to Hailey.  
"I want that one!" Hailey squealed when she saw a little brown golden retriever with mint green eyes staring back up at her with that puppy dog face.  
Clarissa gasped when the dog met her eyes. For weeks she had been having dreams of a couple in the woods from what must've been centuries ago. The blonde had reminded her of herself but the mysterious brunette with fierce green eyes was nothing like her boyfriend Frank. Clarissa was a no-labels kind of girl so it didn't freak her out that the couple in her dreams were both girls, but something about the brunette she dreamt about pulled her in.  
"You've got to be kidding me," Clarke groaned.  
"No, Clarissa, I want this one," Hailey insisted.  
"Fine, whatever," the uninterested blonde brushed her off, "The faster we get this stupid dog, the faster we can get home and I don't have to be around you anymore pipsqueak," Clarissa sighed.  
Small hands wrapped tightly around her waist and Clarissa was immediately pulling them back off her. She handed the money down to Hailey and lifted her up so that she could give it to the woman behind the desk. Clarissa signed the papers while Hailey cooed to their calm little puppy in the crate at her feet.  
Inevitably Clarissa ended up taking care of the dog. She trained it and played with it and would never admit it, but she secretly loved that dog. It was fiercely loyal, and obedient, and it always spent the night curled up at Clarissa's feet protectively. The dog let her cry into its fur when Frank broke her heart. And she brought the dog along with her on hikes so she could paint the lake from the top of the cliff in the woods behind her house. Alex was always waiting on the front porch for her whenever she came home for college and she would threaten to drop out just to spend the rest of her days with the dog. As the dog aged, Clarissa got married and moved the dog into their home with her husband. The dog didn't love Clarissa's husband the way it loved Clarissa, but Alex always made sure to protect the husband so Clarissa wouldn't have her heart broken by losing another man in her life. When Clarissa found out she couldn't have children, Alex was right there by her side, trying to be strong for its shattering owner.  
Five years down the line, Alex could barely get up and down the steps anymore. The dog pushed through its pain but old age was taking its toll. Clarissa and her husband had adopted a little girl from China a year ago. They were settling comfortably into their life, happy with their little girl and their suburban neighborhood family. Alex's frail state was no shock to Clarissa, but she refused to believe it.  
The dog wouldn't get out of bed one day. Clarissa knew it was Alex's time. She called out of work and texted her husband who rushed home to find Clarissa cradling the whimpering dog. Clarissa held Alex until the golden retriever took its last breath and its once bright green eyes fell shut. She lied on the floor and sobbed against the dog as she hummed an old song. Something in her core burned painfully. She clutched at the golden fur in her hands. Flashes of the woods couple ran through her mind. She could see their eyes. She could see their love. She saw their deaths.  
Life eventually went on as it always does. Clarissa kept a picture of Alex framed on her bedside table until her last day. She adopted a son and told her children about all the wonderful memories she had with Alex. Eventually she thanked Hailey for making her go and get the dog with her.  
Clarissa contracted Cancer when she was 68 and cried more over the fact that she didn't have Alex to tell it to than the fact that she had cancer. She survived the first treatment and the two years of chemo but she wasn't as strong the second time. Cancer came back and claimed her when she was 72. 

†

"Don't ever be gone that long again," Lexa squeezed the life out of Clarke.  
"Don't ever come back as a dog again," Clarke squeezed back.  
They laughed through their tears and grinned as their clothes morphed from yellow to white. "My parents finally made it," Lexa smiled as they were transported back into their room, now decorated like home and filled with sentiments and Clarke's artwork. "They're out right now, though," Lexa frowned, "But as soon as they get back I promise I'll take you to meet them."  
"I can't wait Lex. But right now, I need you to make love to me," Clarke begged.  
"Your wish is my command, beautiful," she purred, leaning down to capture her love's lips as if it were the first time all over again.  
Lexa's fingers stroked expertly in her cunt until they were coming together, heartbeats in sync and breaths repelling against each other.  
Clarke started singing off key "Your Body is a Wonderland," as she spooned Lexa from behind. Lexa turned over in her arms to face the content blonde,  
"Never change Clarke" she smiled.  
"Never, my love," Clarke agreed. She placed a soft kiss on Lexa's lips and they fell asleep to their souls intertwining.


End file.
